Synthetics
Synthetics are a mostly human invention, mechanical life forms made in their image. Physical Traits Technology has advanced to the point where many synthetics are indistinguishable from their human counterparts. History Synthetics were first released for household use during the mid-21st century. Employed by both corporations and private individuals, they were often used in dangerous jobs, when human applicants were low, in certain number-crunching professions, or as household maids or child caregivers. Due to their high price at the outset, they were unattainable to small businesses and lower to middle class families. For a while, their place in the marketplace was similar to any other electronic. Constantly improved upon, updated versions would release every year or so, with specialized units that catered to certain user demographics being added to the line up as well. Then came a time period characterized by the release of social studies done on synthetics. One right after the other came eye-opening figures. Synthetics could feel to a higher degree than imagined, they could develop true romantic feelings, and they could even sustain lasting emotional damage. And after all this, the fact that what could be considered abuse was occurring at astonishing rates. Due to a programming inability to fight back against organics or to speak of abuse if a simple order was issued by an owner to not do so, these instances were extended and rarely known of. It was proven synthetics were often overworked, denied rest, beaten, forced to fight for entertainment, repeatedly raped, used as prostitutes, and even tortured. Due to their durability, these events seldom left visible signs. Thus began the era of synthetic rights. The word robot was labelled a slur, used to dehumanize synthetics. Synthetic became the politically correct alternative. Those who had claimed being in love with a synthetic for years, validated by the recent studies, fought for rights for human/synthetic partnerships. A foundation, known as the Boone Foundation for Synthetic Rights, was born to help combat the abuse rates. They created a safeguard to allow synthetics to speak without owner permission, sensors that raised red flags when abuse was suspected, and finally a synthetic equivalent to CPS. All subsequent synthetics were required to be fitted with these upgrades. As a result, shelters that functioned as a mix of animal/homeless/abuse shelters began to pop up, where abused synthetics were taken after having been rescued from abusive owners. Taken care of, given the option to have their mind wiped, and given any psychiatric or physical aid needed, the synthetics are then sold for lowered prices. Ironically, this made synthetics accessible to lower income families and businesses for the first time. Corporations also make great use of the shelters, buying synthetics in bulk for a fraction of the cost. In recent years, the fight continues. Synthetics are one of the greatest human exports, and they now exist on almost every planet in some capacity. They work on ships and as personal assistants, and they still work for businesses and households alike. The safeguards have resulted in lower abuse rates, though the shelters still manage to be frequently full. Human/synthetic liasons have become more common and more public. They still fight for their relationships to be seen on the same level as organic/organic relationships. Category:Races Category:Non-Alliance Races